


when do we need to be the bigger person?

by maeumdaero_hae



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chwe Hansol is a Good Bro, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeumdaero_hae/pseuds/maeumdaero_hae
Summary: “Words, Hannie. I need words.”“No.”“See? It came from you, since we are the unique ones we should always be the bigger person, is it not?”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: 12 Days of Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569583
Kudos: 24





	when do we need to be the bigger person?

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be a fluffy jeongcheol christmas fic but my angsty brain said no and made this instead.
> 
> im starting a headcannon where jeonghan and hansol would make a very nice siblings T^T

The couple have always been known to be the most mature couple among their friends. Relationship goals, if you ask Mingyu. Role model, if you ask Seungkwan.

The night before, they were normal and normal means overly touchy and clingy according to Junhui. However, to Soonyoung, a normal Seungcheol and Jeonghan is them taking care of the members first before themselves.

That changed drastically in the morning.

Hansol was the first one to wake up. It stayed with him to wake up early on christmas day. His younger sister always knocking on his door to be quick so they can open the presents.

He’s nursing a cup of milk and a sandwich on each hand as he was sitting on their sofa, staring at nothing, just trying to wake his mind and body slowly.

In the middle of a bite, Seungcheol emerged from Jeonghan’s room.

“Morning, hyung” Hansol raised his cup of milk.

Seungcheol only got to nod as Jeonghan followed and pulled seungcheol back to face him.

“Excuse me – _where_ is my Christmas kiss?”

Hansol tried to tune out their conversation but it doesn’t work since the three of them were technically in the living room.

“There’s no christmas kiss for you, Hannie.” Seungcheol said, patting Jeonghan’s head then asked Hansol, “You have coffee?”

Jeonghan’s gaping mouth and surprised expression was forgotten as Hansol followed Seungcheol to the kitchen to refill

In the beginning, Hansol wasn’t the type to ask questions about others but this is his Seungcheol and Jeonghan hyung and seeing them not being overly sweet and loving to each other on a Christmas day was something he needs to ask about. The two hyung may be overly sweet and loving and sometimes its borderline cringe worthy but the other members never tried to stop them. Maybe to say that they need to tune it down a bit. They did deserve to be that sweet and loving to each other after those years they hid their relationship.

“Did something happen, hyung?” hansol poured milk on his mug and gave the bottle of milk to Seungcheol.

“Nothing serious but Hannie needs to think about it a bit.” Seungcheol smiled at his dongsaeng. Grateful that they didn’t let their relationship stop them from asking and worrying about them.

“Okay. If you wanna talk about it, you know it.”

“I know. Thanks, Hansol.” Seungcheol raised his mug of coffee.

Hansol stood, back leaning on their counter, as he watched Seungcheol go back to the living room and gave Jeonghan the mug of coffee. So, it was Jeonghan hyung’s.

Hansol honestly didn’t want to listen to them since it looks like they’ll be having a serious conversation regarding to this something that happened. He snatched another sandwich from their table and nodded to the two. He entered his room.

\--

“I’m really not going to apologize if you want me to.” Jeonghan said as Seungcheol sat beside him, giving him the cup of coffee.

“I never said you need to apologize. It's just that there is another way to say it rather than shouting at the older woman.” The _thank god she didn’t made the scene bigger_ was left unsaid.

“She didn’t want to serve us just because we were holding hands, Cheol.” Jeonghan reminded.

“I know.” Seungcheol sighed.

“I know we would face something like disgusting gazes and whatnot but to be denied service just because we were holding hands? holding hands, cheol!” His voice got louder in the end.

Seungcheol got back the coffee from Jeonghan’s hands and put it on the table. He placed his one foot on the sofa then grabbed Jeonghan on his arms to make him face Seungcheol.

Hansol peered outside to the two of them and cleared his throat. “Uh, you two okay?”

Of the two older ones, Seungcheol was the one who nodded back at him. “we’re solving the something, Hansol. Do you need us to go to Hannie’s room?”

“No. Just that I heard Hannie hyung shout so, you know. I was worried.”

This time, Jeonghan looked at his dongsaeng and smiled lightly. “We’re fine, Sol.”

Hansol nodded and goes back to his room.

Seungcheol gripped Jeonghan’s arms to take the younger’s attention back.

“I know. It’s not nice of them to deny us service just because we were holding hands, right?”

Jeonghan nodded, eyes never breaking contact with Seungcheol.

“But do you think it’s nice of you to shout at them for it?”

Jeonghan frowned but still admitted to it and shook his head.

“Words, Hannie. I need words.”

“No.”

“See? It came from you, since we are the unique ones we should always be the bigger person, is it not?” Seungcheol moved his grip to hold Jeonghan’s hands and squeezed them.

Jeonghan sighed. “I probably know that at the back of my mind but I was just so pissed that day that I let it out on her. Its just that, holding hands, then she doesn’t want to serve us. The other couple on the other table was also holding us and they gave them more of everything.”

Seungcheol can’t help but grimace as he’s reminded of yesterday’s affair on that small hole-in-a-wall diner.

Jeonghan squeezed back and slouched in front to lean on Seungcheol’s chest, his head stuck on his boyfriend’s neck.

“I just wanted to end our Christmas date nicely since most of our plans yesterday was changed in the last minutes. Then that happened so I was pissed.” Jeonghan repeated.

Seungcheol hugged Jeonghan tightly and pulled him down so now he’s on top of Seungcheol.

“Yes, our date yesterday started and ended on a bad note but there’ll be many days more to make it a better date, right?” Seungcheol pecked Jeonghan’s head.

“I think so.”

Seungcheol let that be the last words said as they enjoyed Christmas morning.

\--

After a while, Hansol walked out and peered at them. “Alright?”

“Yeah, we talked it out.” Seungcheol reached to ruffle Hansol’s hair. “Thanks.” Seungcheol nearly added sorry but he repressed it. their dongsaeng said to never say sorry when it comes to things like this. Another thing the two of them felt so grateful to them.

“No problem hyung.” Hansol stood up and goes to the kitchen.

“We still need to go out to buy drinks for later.” Jeonghan murmured on Seungcheol’s neck.

“Crap.” Seungcheol breathed. “Completely forgot about that. Wanna go now or later?”

Jeonghan pushed himself up to sat. “Now. I need air.”

“’kay. Give me a minute.” Seungcheol stood up.

But was pulled back down. “Excuse me – _where_ is my Christmas kiss?” Jeonghan said with a smile. Seungcheol’s happy that that smile finally showed. He really thought this conversation had put Jeonghan down for the rest of the day.

Seungcheol smiled more brightly as he leaned to give his beloved boyfriend as kiss on the lips.

“Delivered, sweetheart.”

Jeonghan smiled at the familiar endearment. He really thought he wouldn’t hear that after this conversation.

“Merry Christmas, Cheol.” Seungcheol can’t help but peck another kiss on Jeonghan’s lips.

“Merry Christmas, darling.” And Jeonghan let Seungcheol get up to change.

They still have a whole Christmas dinner to prepare for.

\--

Hansol on the kitchen is smiling softly as he watched his two hyungs going back to their usual selves. This low mood of the two may only have lasted less than an hour but it really made him worried so Seungcheol and Jeonghan going back to kiss and be sappy with each other had made his Christmas a bit happier now.


End file.
